


Motherless

by FergusonSmith



Series: Maternity & Maturity [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: What happened to Joan’s mother? She disappeared and Joan was lost. Joan was 12 years old when her mother disappeared. She had no idea. Ivan, her father, told her she left. That she no longer wanted to be Joan's mother anymore. Joan was too young to understand that her mother loved her so much, and that Ivan hated his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series because I always question this whole mother thing!

What happened to Joan’s mother? She disappeared and Joan was lost. Joan was 12 years old when her mother disappeared. She had no idea. Ivan, her father, told her she left. That she no longer wanted to be Joan's mother anymore. Joan was too young to understand that her mother loved her so much, and that Ivan hated his wife.

***

Luciana, Joan's mother, and Ivan always fought. Joan knew it was usually over her. Her mother told Joan not to be afraid to feel emotion. However, Ivan persuaded her that emotion led to mistakes. That it made Joan weak.

Joan and her mother had a tremendous bond between them. They always took walks when Ivan wasn't around. They wanted to travel the world together.

Ivan wasn't a saint. He was angry, and scarred with PTSD. The military ruined his good side. If there was even such a thing in him. One day, Joan saw Ivan beat Luciana. When it happened, Joan witnessed it, it made her sad. She looked at her mother. Her head leaned to the side after a painful slap to her face. She stood there. She didn't move. Joan saw her clench her fist - she hit him back when he was least expecting it. Her hit was harder than his. When Ivan was touching the affected area, Luciana pulled his shirt and pulled him forward, Joan couldn't make out what she said but she heard a few words - Hate, Regret, Divorce, Joan.

She then walked out and her stride put Joan in awe.

Ivan walked to the door and shut it, leaving.

Luciana started a dinner for two. Her and Joan. Joan started her school work and then asked her mother, “Mother, did dad hurt you?”

Her mother stopped doing what she was doing, turned around, and walked over to Joan and squatted down so she was eye level. “Your father will never hurt me. He isn't a man.”, she stood up and went back to what she was doing. “Joan, your father is a man who rather tell you that you shouldn't feel emotion because it weakens you than teaching you that, you are..unique. That you're able to do something.” she said

“What are you gonna do?” Joan asked

Luciana walked back over and grabbed Joan's hand and rubbed it, “I’m always going to fight for you, Joan. I do it all for _you_.” Luciana said, kissing Joan's forehead and going back to the kitchen area.

***

Weeks later, Ivan and Luciana got worse. During that time, it was the same. Ivan persisted to tell Joan about weakness because of emotion. They fought. Argued. When they were separate, Joan was always eavesdropping on Ivan.

One day, she heard him on the phone with someone. He was talking about Luciana. Joan leaned in closer to hear what Ivan was saying.

“I want her gone. I don't just want a divorce. I want her gone.” he said

Joan’s eyes widened

“Can you do it soon?” he asked. After a couple seconds, he said, “I wouldn't want her dead. I want her to disappear.” Ivan said

Joan frowned and ran away. She wanted to tell her mother but she was out. She didn't arrive back until later.

***

One week later, Luciana went to a job interview, but never came back. After two days, Ivan, trying to disguise his involvement, filed a missing person's report. The police tried for months to find her, but they gave up. No trace.

Joan was grief-stricken, with the thought she was dead. She was now stuck with her father.

_That's what ruined her._


End file.
